Blossoming Love
by papiko
Summary: It all starts when summer is over. New life comes in way for Sakura without meaning to let it happen. As Sakura and her friends are freshmen after summer, they discover their priorities and love in their life.
1. Chapter 1: Summer

_I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Please, this is my first story so don't expect too much yet. Thank you for reading my story. ENJOY!_

SUMMER IS OFFICIALLY STARTING!

Everyone ran out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang.

"Tomoyo! Wait up!" Sakura shouted as soon as she saw Tomoyo.

"Hey! Sakura! Ahh summer is finally starting. We're gonna have lot's of fun this summer. Go to Disneyland and parks, have sleep over; it's gonna be the best ever." Tomoyo said with full of sparkles in her eyes.

"Yep!" said Sakura and she smiled, "So what do you wanna do today? Go swimming?"

"Swimming sounds fun! Let's go there." Tomoyo agreed. Sakura's dad is the manager at Hilton and so Sakura can bring her friends anytime to swim.

They both got their swimming supplies and went to Hilton.

"Hi, Dad!" Sakura called out.

"Hey! You came to swim with Tomoyo? Here is Tomoyo's and your locker key," said Dad smiling. "If you have an emergency, come right to me ok?"

"OK, dad!" Sakura replied.

Tomoyo and Sakura went to put their things in the locker, then went to the front to get towels. "Two towels please."

They found a place to put their towel and dunked into the pool. Tomoyo and Sakura came up to the surface to breathe.

"Ahh! The water is so refreshing and cool," Sakura said.

"Hey, Tomoyo and Sakura" someone shouted, waving while sitting in the chair.

"Who is that! Is that Eriol and Syaoran?" said Tomoyo aloud, squinting to see if they really are who she thought they will be.

"Uh oh…you're right" said Sakura looking at Tomoyo. Everyone knew that Eriol had a big crush on Tomoyo.

Eriol and Syaoran both dived into the pool.

"Oh no!" Tomoyo whispered while frowning. Eriol and Syaoran swam towards them.

"Hey, Tomoyo and Sakura!" Eriol greeted them. Sakura and Tomoyo had nothing to do but smile and say hi. Sakura didn't say anything.

"Since you guys are here. We can have fun together. Let's go ride slides. Wanna?" asked Eriol to everyone but mainly to Tomoyo. Everyone agreed.

"Tomoyo, you can go first with Sakura," said Eriol.

"Umm…actually you and Syaoran can go first." Tomoyo responded. Eriol looked down for a few second but said ok cheerfully. Tomoyo and Sakura saw Eriol and Syaoran going down the slide.

"Sakura! Did you see how annoying Eriol is?" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"He's not trying to annoy you, though. He's trying to be courteous towards you because he loves you. He liked you ever since ages ago." Sakura tried to cheer Tomoyo up. "We gotta go now. They will be waiting."

Tomoyo and Sakura slid down. When the slide was over, they fell into the water. Sakura enjoyed the coolness of the water until she was out of breath. She slowly came up to the surface.

Ahh! My shorts is stuck to the rock and the wires all over. What am I gonna do? Sakura

panicked. She tried to come up but the rock was too rough and the wire was all over her pants. rough. So she tried kicking off the ground but ran out of breath.

I'm gonna die…

"What's taking Sakura so long!" Eriol exclaimed.

"Oh no! She's drowning! Someone help!" Tomoyo shouted while crying. Before anyone can do anything, Syaoran dived into the water. He observed how Sakura was drowning. She lost her consciousness already. Syaoran spotted that the wire was all over her pants and the rocks tore her shorts. Her legs were bleeding. Syaoran quickly took off her shorts and brought her to the surface.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried harder when she saw Sakura and Eriol tried to comfort her.

Syaoran quickly put Sakura gently on the floor and tried to do CPR.

His lips were getting closer and closer to Sakura's lips.


	2. Chapter 2: First Start

_I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Please, this is my first story so don't expect too much yet. Thank you for reading my story. ENJOY! Sorry for the typos in Chapter1. I'll make sure I'll double check._

Syaoran took a deep breath. His lips slowly landed on Sakura's lips. Eriol's and Tomoyo's eyes became as large as a grapefruit. Syaoran proceeded on the CPR. After 3 tries, Sakura woke up and found Syaoran's face no less than an inch away from hers.

"Ahh!" Sakura yelled and blushed. She saw how the crowd reacted. She blushed even harder and ran away to the locker room.

Tomoyo left Eriol's arms and ran after Sakura.

As soon as Sakura got into the locker room, she found a corner and began to cry.

"Sakura, are you ok?" asked Tomoyo, worrying. She was trying to catch her breath. Sakura was, after all, the fastest runner in the school among the girls.

"Do you think I'm ok? I'm not ok. He stole my first kiss!" Sakura whined through her tears.

Tomoyo giggled and said, "He just didn't steal your first kiss but your second and third ones as well. Come on Sakura, it wasn't a kiss. He saved you."

"It's not funny and it was messed up," Sakura frowned.

"Syaoran is pretty hot--"

"TOMOYO!" Sakura shouted. Her face turned a little redder but Tomoyo couldn't tell whether she was blushing or mad.

"Ok, ok. Anyways doesn't your leg hurt? It's bleeding." Tomoyo asked. Sakura hadn't realized that her leg had been bleeding. She had been too preoccupied. It wasn't everyday a girl gets her first, second, _and_ third kiss stolen, all in _one_ day. "It doesn't hurt that much. Anyways, I feel much better," Sakura replied.

"Should we swim a little longer?" Tomoyo asked slyly.

"Not with my leg like this. Let's go home. You can sleep over my house today." Sakura said in a most welcoming tone.

"Ok" Tomoyo agreed. They left to Sakura's house…

_Meanwhile…Let's go and see what happened to Syaoran and Eriol._

Syaoran and Eriol watched how the two girls ran. Eriol sat next to Syaoran.

Eriol laughed, "Syaoran, you finally gathered up enough guts kissed her. I know you've been waiting for it for almost –what? - two years," Eriol teased Syaoran.

Eriol and Syaoran are best friends. It only explains why Eriol knew everyone of Syaoran's little secrets.

"Shut up, Eriol. That wasn't even considered a kiss." Syaoran yelled while blushing.

"Syaoran, I know you enjoyed it. It is all over your face buddy!" Eriol teased again.

"But then again, how many years has it been that you liked Tomoyo? You know you want to kiss her." Syaoran wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" Eriol exclaimed.

"I knew it! Haha" Syaoran laughed at Eriol. Eriol stood quickly kicked Syaoran's back causing Syaoran to fall into the water.

"What did you do that for?" Syaoran shouted out.

"Hmm…I don't know. I just felt like it." Eriol said and then jumped into the pool.

_They played and played until they were tired…_


	3. Chapter 3: Wondering

_I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Please, this is my first story so don't expect too much yet. Thank you for reading my story. ENJOY!_

_In Sakura's house…_

"Ahh…That was a nice dinner, Mr. Kinomoto. Thank you. It was very delicious," Tomoyo complimented.

"Thank you, Tomoyo," Mr. Kinomoto said while smiling. "That's very nice of you."

"No problem, Mr. Kinomoto. After all, I was only saying the truth," Tomoyo said in return.

"Let's go upstairs. It's late already," said Sakura. Tomoyo and Sakura both got up from their chair and went up the stairs side by side. They reached Sakura's room and stepped inside. Sakura closed the door.

"What was all that about, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"About what?" Tomoyo asked innocently.

"You know, complimenting my dad," said Sakura.

"Oh, what's so bad about it? The food was more delicious than any other time I came," Tomoyo answered.

"Thanks, well it was pretty good," Sakura said grinning. Tomoyo suddenly stood up from bed and said in a loud voice.

"Sakura, you're so lucky! You get to eat those foods all you want," Tomoyo said and smiled.

Sakura had said nothing but smile. They played cards for about 30 minutes. Then they went to bed.

"Ahh Sakura. Sorry for always saying this but your room is the coziest room ever," Tomoyo said sleepily.

"Haha…very funny," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Seriously," Tomoyo answered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sakura replied. Tomoyo fell asleep in 5 seconds but Sakura was not sleepy at all. Sakura flashbacked the memory of the kiss that was not counted as a kiss and thought, "Hmm…did Syaoran really wanted to do the CPR? Tomoyo said that she didn't even have the chance to call for a lifeguard because it happened so quickly."

After quite a while she thought again, "Hmm…does Syaoran like me? Nah! What a stupid thing to think about. Surely that will never happen. What's one good thing about me that will attract guys?" She looked up the stars and fell asleep…

_In Syaoran's room…_

Syaoran was busy playing video game with Eriol.

"Syaoran!" his mother called.

"Yes, mother?" Syaoran replied.

"Go to bed now! It's already 12:30!" his mother said in a loud voice and came into the room.

"Ok, ok. Mom chill!" Syaoran said in an irritated voice. "I'll go to bed now."

After Mrs. Li heard what Syaoran said, she was satisfied and, at last and left the room.

"Man, you should be lucky that your mom lets you stay up this late. My mom lets me only stay up till 10 so I can grow," Eriol said in awe.

"Wonder why you're taller than me now," Syaoran said and laughed. Last year, Eriol grew taller than Syaoran by five inches.

"Tch, I'm going to sleep now. Good night," Eriol said in a loud voice and fell asleep right away.

"Haha…he is damn tired," Syaoran said. He turned off the lights and went to bed. Before he closed his eyes, the pretty stars caught his eyes.

"Whoa…the stars are sure pretty," Syaoran said and suddenly the flashback of the incident that happened in the swimming pool popped out.

After quite some time he sighed and thought, "Did she find out I like her? Because…because…I truly love her."

"_I love you Sakura…_"Syaoran said aloud and Eriol suddenly replied "I love you, too."

Syaoran became stunned and looked at Eriol. In a relief, he was sleep talking.

"Eriol, you sure scare me," he said after quite some time and fell asleep facing the stars.


End file.
